


虚言症

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/ Minatozaki sana
Kudos: 1





	虚言症

出于私心，给小康拉个娘。

——————————————————————————————————

刚刚打了一圈招呼的凑崎终于走回原处看见了熟悉的脸。

一群人围在那里聊天。凑崎看到被俞定延外套罩住的身影背对着自己，立刻挂上笑容快速靠近，熟门熟路地从背后抱住，伸长脖子在怀里女孩的脸颊上亲吻了一下：“多贤啊——”

然而紧接着凑崎就感受到氛围骤然变得微妙，以及手臂上触感的违和。

她抬起头，看着惊呆的俞定延被爆笑的林娜琏殴打。

怀里的人缓慢而又僵硬地转过脸。凑崎所见到的是康涩琪窘迫到红透了的脸。

“对不起对不起，我认错人了！”

这是她们第一次真正意义上的见面。

金艺琳清清嗓子，装出惊慌失措的表情，伸出双手拼命晃动：“我没、没、没关系……”

康涩琪难为情地抓住金艺琳的肩膀强迫她停下。

金艺琳挣扎着继续嘲笑：“姐姐你这哪里‘没关系’了啊？”

孙胜完一边强忍笑意一边呵斥金艺琳：“别乱开玩笑，你看她又要脸红了。”

康涩琪用双手捂住脸：“啊——太丢脸了——”

“没事儿没事儿，”朴秀荣安慰她，“正好这下邻校的人也都知道你正经了。”

康涩琪气呼呼地坐到另一边。

“怎么，还因为昨天的事情生气啊？”刚刚踏进屋子的裴柱现走过去戳了戳康涩琪的头顶，“凑崎同学都好好道过歉了嘛。”

“什么生气，我觉得涩琪姐姐高兴得很。”裴柱现一记眼刀飞过去才让金艺琳乖乖闭上嘴。

“也不是生气，我就是……”康涩琪慢吞吞地回应裴柱现刚刚的话。

“就是什么？”

“丢脸……”康涩琪再次倒下。

“我看你就是活该，”俞定延调侃，“平时动不动就乱亲人。这下好了，估计涩琪姐姐现在见了你都要绕道走。”

“我又不是故意的，”凑崎委屈，“天那么黑，你的外套还在那里，谁知道涩琪姐姐会来替多贤的位置啊？”

“我已经打听好了，再过两个月又有两校合办活动，到时候说什么也要安排你们两个再拥抱一下。”林娜琏一脸看热闹的神情。

“饶了我吧。”凑崎可怜巴巴地抱住身旁的名井。

“只是不小心摔了一跤，小伤而已，拿点涂的药就好。”康涩琪对着手机那端的孙胜完说，“我这就回去。”

嘴上这么说着，康涩琪下去取药的时候腿还是一拖一拖的。

“您好……”

“您好……”

康涩琪看向在取药窗口前与自己异口同声的人，一下子愣住了。

凑崎也愣了一下，然后赶紧收回手乖巧地对康涩琪问好：“涩琪姐姐你先来！”

“不不不你先吧……”

两人推让几回直到窗口内的工作人员开始催促，康涩琪只好先取。

“姐姐回学校吗？”凑崎靠近了些。

“嗯。”康涩琪点头。

“那我们一起好不好？顺路嘛。”凑崎问。

“哦，哦……好啊。”

凑崎自然而然挽上她手臂的行为让康涩琪有些无所适从。

“姐姐怎么腿受伤了？没事吗？”

“没事啦没事，”康涩琪匆匆瞥了眼凑崎手里的药，“纱……夏你胃不舒服吗？”

“没事啦没事。”凑崎回应。

两人对视一眼，一起大笑起来。

“都没事我们怎么会在医院遇到？”康涩琪笑到眼睛眯起来。

好像也没那么尴尬了。

接下来就是自然的闲聊。

往往只要两人独处就会不适应的康涩琪感到意外的舒适。这还是来自外国的留学生呢。

凑崎真有亲和力啊，她暗想。韩语说的也好。

“不过，去年一起办运动会的时候我怎么没见到你？”康涩琪突然想起，“那次定延还把我手机拿走了。”

“是吗，”凑崎笑起来眼睛弯弯的，“其实上次运动会我是在的，只是后来肠胃炎发作提前退场了。”

“这样啊……”康涩琪低下头，“真可惜。”

剩下的话被她吞进了肚子。

她想，真可惜，要是能再早一点认识你就好了。

在校门口买零食的周子瑜和孙彩瑛看着手挽手的两人经过时都傻眼了。

“怎么回事，老实交代！”金艺琳拽住康涩琪的袖子不让她走。

“都说了是偶遇了！”

“不过纱夏姐姐人真好诶，特地把你送回来。”

康涩琪在心里附和。

凑崎总是这样开朗热情又真诚。

“这么好的人姐姐你难道不心动吗！？”金艺琳笑嘻嘻的，“人家说不定就喜欢女孩子呢。”

“你整天都在想什么东西啊？”康涩琪去捏金艺琳的脸颊。

她脑海里浮现出的却是凑崎身边那些女孩和成群结队的少年。

“就算她喜欢女生，”康涩琪手上的动作一滞，“她也不会喜欢我啊……”

“涩琪姐姐居然没跑？”俞定延震惊。

“不仅没跑，挽手聊天的时候还笑得很开心呢，明明是著名的木头前辈来着，”孙彩瑛感叹，“……我眼花了吗？纱夏姐姐你怎么也脸红了？”

“我热。”凑崎努力抑制住乱跳的心脏。

两校合办活动很快就来了。这也是康涩琪毕业之前最后一次的活动了。

也就是说……

“涩琪姐姐！”凑崎兴奋地挥手。

康涩琪听到声音后微笑起来，回应时却发觉两边围观群众带着调笑的神色。

——那个夜晚的羞耻感好像又回来了。

康涩琪迅速地躲了起来。

“喂你们干嘛这样……”凑崎急的跳脚。

“涩琪姐姐不要躲啦，大家开玩笑的。”

角落里的康涩琪抬头，看着凑崎的笑容。

之前康涩琪听说，在日本，和自己喜欢的人说“今晚月色真美啊”，就等同于告白了。

然而此时此刻，转过头看到明亮月光下凑崎的脸，浮现在康涩琪脑海中的句子主语只能是“你”。

康涩琪心想，世界上怎么会有这么可爱的女孩子啊。

殊不知，面前的凑崎与她抱有同样的想法。

“姐姐你太可爱了！”凑崎脱口而出。

康涩琪脑子一热，凑上去吻了一下凑崎的脸颊。

看到凑崎惊异的眼神，康涩琪的勇气就像是被吹爆的气球，在达到最大值的瞬间破裂，然后迅速缩小，坠落在地面。

如果她不喜欢我怎么办？

如果她因为这个讨厌我怎么办？

“我、我认错人了。” 

慌乱的康涩琪一头扎进了夜色。

“哎不是……涩琪姐姐你等一下！”反应过来的凑崎追上去，然而从来就是跑步废的她只觉得康涩琪一下子就没了影。

高出来的几公分全然没有用处。

凑崎这边正扶着墙恢复体力。忽然面前冒出一个人闷着头跑步直直撞进了她怀里。等到那人抬起头和她对视，凑崎和怀里的人都傻了眼。

不是别人，正是康涩琪。

原来她只顾着跑，不经意间绕了圈子，直接跑回了凑崎待着的地方。

凑崎一边在心里感叹“这就是命运啊”一边眼疾手快地伸出手臂把背后靠墙的康涩琪给围了起来。加上身高优势，康涩琪被全面压制。

这样看来那几公分也不是完全没有用处嘛。

“姐姐难道没有什么话要和我讲吗？”凑崎的眼睛亮晶晶的，“刚刚为什么亲我？”

康涩琪不敢抬头。她小心地拉过凑崎的手，用手指在对方的手心上写字。

太可爱了吧！凑崎都快笑出声了。

然而凑崎很快就笑不出来了。

别名“金sana”的韩语小达人凑崎发觉，她无论如何都没办法把康涩琪在自己手心里写下的字用掌握的韩语辨认出来。

不，会，吧。

看着康涩琪的头顶，凑崎硬着头皮开口：“……我想听姐姐亲口说。”

康涩琪犹豫了一下，伸长脖子，靠近凑崎的耳畔。

“好きや。”

带着家乡口音的母语格外温柔地传入耳朵，在凑崎的心底炸开。

到底从哪里学的这些啊！？

凑崎的吐槽跟感动一起涌了出来：“姐姐为什么这种时候突然开始讲日文啊！？”

凑崎忍住感动的表情落到康涩琪眼里就变成了为难。

真的要被讨厌了啊。康涩琪想。

她快哭了。

不行，得做点什么挽救一下。

“喜欢是我自己的事情，和纱夏你没有关系。”康涩琪一脸悲壮。

凑崎差点就要掉出来的眼泪直接被顶了回去。

她简直想抓住康涩琪的领子大喊“把我刚刚的感动还回来啊！”。

凑崎努力克制情绪：“姐姐既然说出来了，就不是和我没关系的事情了。”

难道真的连普通朋友都做不成了吗？康涩琪绝望。

“哈哈我都是开玩笑的，”康涩琪强笑，“你可别信我。我最会骗人了。”

……我求求你别说话了！

著名话痨凑崎女士第一次这么迫切地希望一个人立刻闭嘴。

这怎么还没完没了了？

而且请问这个世界上除了前辈你自己以外还有人相信这句话吗？

凑崎欲哭无泪。

还是让她来结束这个混乱的局面吧。凑崎轻轻叹了口气。

“原来姐姐是骗我的啊……”凑崎装出伤心的样子。

自己难道真的很会撒谎吗？康涩琪怅然若失。

“如果是说谎的话……”凑崎顿了顿，直勾勾地看向康涩琪，“可以只对我说吗？”

康涩琪大脑当机了。

“所以姐姐到底想做什么呢？”凑崎抱住康涩琪的脖子。

“我是来和你接吻的。”沉默片刻，康涩琪抬起头，眼睛里闪烁着认真的光芒。

凑崎一时间失去了语言功能。

……您才是真正的高手。

从今往后，谁再敢说康涩琪木，她凑崎纱夏第一个冲过去打爆他的头！

“所以你们到底亲过没有？”孙彩瑛锲而不舍地追问。

“嗯……”凑崎故作深沉，“你自己想。”

END.


End file.
